


Hold My Hand and Don't Let Go

by orphan_account



Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [27]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Minor Character Death, poor louis missing his tongue :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 27 - Things have been hard, and scary, and awful. But it'll be okay. It has to be okay.
Relationships: Clementine & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Hold My Hand and Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Silence
> 
> Imagine how painful it must've been like to lose your tongue like that like... Lilly what the fuck. What happened to you over the years.

The silence at the school the night everyone came home from Delta was probably one of the worst silences Clementine had to go through so far.

Nobody knew what to say to each other.

No one knows what to do.

How can anyone celebrate rescuing their friends when Tenn is dead and Louis is missing his tongue?

Clementine sighs, weariness running bone-deep through her body.

As she starts walking up to Louis' room to check on him, she can't help but feel a vague sense of deja vu. Everyone here is acting the same way her old motel group acted when they escaped the St. John Dairy all those years ago.

Everyone is quiet, unsure, still a little scared, and mourning. The atmosphere is different. Things have changed.

Clementine does believe that this time things will change for the better, and that this group won't fall apart like the motel group did.

She doesn't know how she knows that, she can just feel it. She knows things will be okay.

And as she eventually reaching Louis' room, and as she oh-so-gently hold him while he sobs oh-so-softly, she repeats it over and over to him in a tender whisper as he silently shakes in her arms. Her mantra.

_It will be okay._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
